videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokkén Tournament 2
|platforms=Nintendo Wii U |series=''Pokémon'' spin-off, Tekken spin-off, Pokkén Tournament |prev=''Pokkén Tournament'' (2015) |released=Worldwide March 17, 2017 JP March 16, 2017 }} Pokkén Tournament 2 is a one-on-one fighting game for the Nintendo Wii U. The game, which is a sequel to the 2015 title Pokkén Tournament, combines gameplay elements of Bandai Namco Entertainment's Tekken series with the universe of The Pokémon Company's Pokémon series. Story Like Pokkén Tournament, the game features a simplistic story that can be found within the Ferrum League game mode. The story tells that Zygarde has appeared in Ferrum, and his cells are corrupting the Synergy Stones around the region, which is causing the Pokémon affected to unleash large amounts of energy that could potentially be harmful to both the health of the user and the Pokémon afflicted. These Synergy Burst ƒ attacks are being used to cause mayhem by a group of ne'er do wells. The player is one of the few Battle Trainers who can achieve Absolute Synergy with their Pokémon, and the Trainers that can achieve Absolute Synergy are capable of extracting his cells from the Synergy Stones. Ferrum League Following the events of the previous game, the Ferrum League underwent a major restructuring in its battle structure. There are now two Ferrum Leagues, the original ("Ferrum League") and the new "Ferrum Elite". The Ferrum League is open to Battle Trainers from all across the Ferrum Region. It is broken up into four leagues: Green League, Blue League, Red League, and Chroma League. Green League has a pool of 100 Trainers, and making it into the top 10 grants access to the Red Tournament. Blue League has a pool of 80, Red League has 40, and Chroma has 25. To be granted access to the Blue, Red, and Chroma Tournaments, the player must rank up to at least Rank 8. The Ferrum Elite is open to the Battle Trainers that have ranked to at least Rank 10 in the Chroma League. Ferrum Elite consists of four leagues in itself, though these are slightly different in that they consist each of only a single match, though these matches are longer (a Trainer must win six rounds instead of just two), and may have several gimmicks attached to it. The Ferrum Elite takes the place of the Elite Four that other regions have, and adapts the idea to the Battle AR setup. As such, there is no designated "Champion" as with other regions' Elite Four groups, instead the title of "Champion" is given to anyone that can defeat the four Ferrum Elites, as well as the Elite of the Crystal League, Anne. After defeating any of the Green, Blue, Red, Chroma, Yellow, Silver, Gold, and Crystal Leagues, the player is able to rematch the leagues at any time, as well as the league's champions. Gameplay The gameplay of Pokkén Tournament 2 differs in very slight ways from its predecessor. Core mechanics from the original Pokkén Tournament are kept, though are mainly tweaked with in ways to balance the game in certain ways. The game is essentially a traditional one-on-one fighting game. The Pokémon battles take place in two phases: the Field Phase, which has Pokémon duelling in a three-dimensional battleground; and the Duel Phase, which takes place in traditional two-dimensional battlefields. Pokémon battle through various attacks, with special attacks activated through using different combinations of attacks and directional inputs. A large new addition to Pokkén Tournament 2 is the addition of a second Synergy Gauge. While filling the first Synergy Gauge allows the Pokémon to activate their Synergy Burst, as in the original title, filling up both allows the Pokémon to use a special move known as a Synergy Burst ƒ. The Synergy Burst ƒ attack will always hit and KO the opponent, as filling it up takes a substantial amount of time. Pokémon Playable Pokémon |} *'Returning Fighter Pokémon:' **'Blaziken': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Braixen': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Chandelure': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Charizard': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Garchomp': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Gardevoir': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Gengar': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Lucario': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Machamp': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Mewtwo': Defeat the Crystal League Champion **'Pikachu': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Pikachu Libre': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Sceptile': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Shadow Mewtwo': Defeat the Crystal League Champion **'Suicune': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Weavile': Default Fighter Pokémon *'New Fighter Pokémon:' **'Aegislash': Defeat the Silver League Champion **'Ambipom': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Beedrill': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Diancie': Default the Red **'Farfetch'd': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Froslass': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Heatmor': Defeat the Green League Champion **'Lombre': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Manectric': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Mawile': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Meloetta': Defeat the Crystal League Champion **'Pangoro': Defeat the Blue League Champion **'Roserade': Default Fighter Pokémon **'Toxicroak': Defeat the Gold League Champion **'Zygarde': Defeat the Chroma League Champion Support Pokémon |} *'Returning Support Pokémon:' **'Emolga' and Fennekin: Default Support Pokémon **'Eevee' and Frogadier: Default Support Pokémon **'Snivy' and Lapras: Default Support Pokémon **'Cubone' and Diglett: Defeat the Green League Champion **'Jirachi' and Whimsicott: Defeat the Green League Champion **'Croagunk' and Sylveon: Defeat the Green League Champion **'Pachirisu' and Magikarp: Defeat the Blue League Champion **'Mismagius' and Ninetales: Defeat the Blue League Champion **'Rotom' and Togekiss: Defeat the Blue League Champion **'Dragonite' and Victini: Defeat the Red League Champion **'Espeon' and Umbreon: Defeat the Red League Champion **'Reshiram' and Cresselia: Defeat the Red League Champion **'Magneton' and Quagsire: Defeat the Red League Champion **'Yveltal' and Latios: Defeat the Chroma League Champion *'New Support Pokémon:' **'Swanna' and Rattata: Default Support Pokémon **'Smeargle' and Joltik: Defeat the Blue League Champion **'Celebi' and Hippopotas: Defeat the Blue League Champion **'Bronzong' and Electrode: Defeat the Red League Champion **'Cryogonal' and Gorebyss: Defeat the Red League Champion **'Unown' and Ditto: Defeat the Chroma League Champion **'Qwilfish' and Tropius: Defeat the Chroma League Champion **'Onix' and Xerneas: Defeat the Chroma League Champion Stadiums In-between the events of Pokkén Tournament 2 and its prequel, the region of Ferrum created several more Stadiums for Pokémon to battle in. They have also virtually recreated areas from other regions, and Pokémon can fight in these virtual arenas in various HoloSpheres; of there are six in Ferrum. The six HoloSphere Stadiums are: *'Power Plant Kanto' - Kanto's largest power plant. It is powered by the charges emitted from the many Electric-type Pokémon that live within its corridors. Zapdos was once said to inhabit its depths. *'Ruins of Alph Johto' - Strange ruins that are still said to hold many mysteries. The Unown were awakened during the discovery of these ruins, and their symbols have been carved into the walls. *'Cave of Origin Hoenn' - A mysterious cave that the population of the nearby Sootopolis City are not permitted to enter. The Legendary Pokémon Kyogre and Groudon are said to reside in the bowels of this cave. *'Spear Pillar Sinnoh' - Legends say that Sinnoh was born from the peak of Mt. Coronet, and that Arceus created the three Legendary Pokémon Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina in this very space. *'N's Castle Unova' - The ruins of a large castle, where the villainous Team Plasma was once said to be based out of. The former leader of Team Plasma, a man named N, grew up within these halls. *'Lumiose City Kalos' - Located in the heart of Kalos, this city is dominated by artistic talent. At the centre of the city is Prism Tower, one of Kalos' most famous landmarks and the site of the city's Gym. Fifteen Stadiums from the original Pokkén Tournament return. These are: *'Ferrum Stadium' - A stadium where the final match of the Ferrum Battle is held. Located near a sacred lake in the forest, this arena is always filled with enthusiastic spectators. *'Old Ferrum Town' - A historic old town, known as the "City of Water," with a nostalgic atmosphere. It features many famous landmarks, such as a large park, an arched gate and a clock tower. **'Old Ferrum Town (Winter)' - A historic old town now blanketed in soft, white snow. Its winter scenery and yearly snow-sculpture contest attract many visitors. *'Chrom Town' - A town in a lush, green valley in the mountains. Ferrum battles have long been held in the town's plaza. **'Chrom Town (Autumn)' - A quaint, nature-abundant mountain village painted in rich fall colors. Here you can find Deerling and Sawsbuck in their Autumn Form. *'Neos City' - The largest city in the Ferrum Region. Its infrastructure has been designed to facilitate the co-existence between Pokémon and humans. *'Phos Volcano' - An arena located in a cave in a giant volcano. In addition to deposits of rare ores, it also contains the ruins of an ancient civilization. *'Blue Dome' - The ruins of an ancient city said to have sunk to the bottom of the sea long ago. It is now housed in an underwater dome and serves as a battle arena. *'Haunted House' - An abandoned, old mansion. Ghost-type Pokémon like this place so much that they have made it their home. *'Regi Ruins' - Ancient ruins in a desert. Wall paintings and numerous Unown letters have been found here, making it an extremely important location for historical research. *'Diggersby Land' - A tourist facility with the Digging Pokémon Diggersby as its theme. It is made up of three areas: Futuristic, Classic and Fantasy. *'Ferrum Dojo' - The venerable Ferrum Dojo, host to daily training and official tournaments alike. Holy ground to Battle Pokémon and trainers seeking to improve themselves. *'Training Gym' - A specialty gym for Ferrum Battles, with training programs for speed, power, and more to match your Pokémon's battle style. *'Dragon's Nest' - A solemn arena marked by a statue of the legendary Pokémon of the skies, Rayquaza. Sitting at the top of a treacherous mountain peak, the arena is known to exist by few. *'Magikarp Festival' - A hook-and-line Magikarp fishing boat with a great catch sailing under the cloudless skies. Hariyama stands out on the bow waving a flag to celebrate the bountiful catch. Additionally, there are five new locales, three of which have two variants: *'Pokkén Academy' - The largest school for Trainers-to-be. Students at this school study the basics of Pokémon battling, both in the traditional sense and with the Battle AR system. *'Macro City' - The home of the Battle AR system. Professors and scientists from all over the world travel here for conventions and conferences on upcoming techmology. **'Macro City (Night)' - The brilliant lights of Macro City illuminate the night skies. During a full moon, Murkrow tend to migrate to the city of technology. *'Grace Ravine' - A valley named after the Gracidea Flowers that bloom on the walls of the ravine during the Summer. Legends say Shaymin live in the in the caves cut into the ravine's walls. **'Grace Ravine (Winter)' - In the winter, Grace Ravine's walls are covered with crystals of ice. Carbink are often attracted to these crystals of ice. *'Gaia Plateau' - A sandy plateau located on the west coast of Ferrum. The plateau is named for the energy produced by Synergy Stones, which were first discovered here. **'Gaia Plateau (Sunset)' - It is said that the best view of the Ferrum sunset can be seen from Gaia Plateau, and travellers from all over the world have climbed the plateau just to experience it. *'Chinook Stadium' - A stadium in the clouds that had been under construction for twenty years. Trainers in Ferrum consider it the highest regard to fight among the Elites allowed to enter the stadium's tournaments. Downloadable Content The Character Unlock Key was released on the same day as the game's launch. It unlocks all hidden Support Pokémon and Fighter Pokémon for use. amiibo Support Using one of the Pokkén Tournament 2 amiibo cards, players can scan them to unlock a special alternate coloured variation, and will grant the fighter a small bonus in its stats for local play. The same applies for the Shadow Mewtwo card that was packaged with first-run copies of the original Pokkén Tournament for the Wii U. Using one of the Super Smash Bros.-based Pokémon amiibo figurines will unlock a special battle mode where the player can battle more difficult versions of Pikachu, Lucario, Charizard, and Mewtwo; with the amiibo figure scanned being the Pokémon that the player plays on. If the player scans Greninja or Jigglypuff amiibo, they will instead play as a random Pokémon, as the two of them are not playable in Pokkén Tournament 2. Similarly to the original Pokkén Tournament, scanning any other amiibo will unlock a random avatar customization piece or title up to five times a day. Supported amiibo While all amiibo are supported by the game, the following amiibo are fully recognized and have special features related to them.